Ruptura del ciclo infinito
by xToorux
Summary: ¿Y si todos esos sueños no fueran sueños sino recuerdos? Encerrados en un lugar donde el tiempo avanza y retrocede un sinfín de ocasiones sin que nadie se percate de aquello. Destinados a sufrir por la eternidad. -Descubrí una manera de romper el ciclo- A veces el destino nos juega partidas que pocas veces ganamos, pero... ¿ganar significa la real felicidad?


Ruptura del ciclo infinito

Tic tac, tic tac hacía el reloj una y otra vez. Siendo el único sonido en la habitación, a parte del vaivén de su tórax al respirar el cual causaba el tenue sonido de su inhalar y exhalar. La música del reproductor se había detenido y ahora comenzaba a sonar otra vez. Aquellos temas que había escuchado incontables veces, aquellos temas que en ocasiones le hacían anhelar algo que jamás tendría… que su padre le aceptara, no porque le era útil, sino porque era su hijo. Era claro que eso jamás pasaría, sus ambiciones, sus metas eran más importantes.

Todo aquello era como un recuerdo tortuoso, sentía que todo había pasado una y otra vez. Que la historia se repetía incontables veces. Que llegaba a ese punto y no podía hacer nada al respecto, era como si su corazón supiera que todo eso ya había pasado. Sin embargo, su mente, su consciencia se negaba a aceptar una verdad de ese tipo. Porque si todo aquello se repetía una y otra vez ¿por qué debía sufrir así?, ¿Acaso el perder algo valioso debía repetirse hasta que se volviera loco? Su mente no despejaba de aquellos pensamientos.

Apretó con fuerza sus párpados como si al cerrarlos tan fuerte fuese a desaparecer, como si pudiese despertar de un terrible sueño. Pero eso no pasó, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse más y más; la sensación de que no podía respirar crecía en cada segundo, impacientándose más por aquello. Ya sabía que padecía de hiperventilación, pero cada vez era más doloroso. El sufrimiento se volvía más difícil de soportar, mientras sus ojos vidriosos miraban un distorsionado techo, por fin unas lágrimas rodaron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-No… no puedo re-respirar – articuló el joven de ojos azules mientras trataba de incorporarse. Sabía que tenía una bolsa en algún lugar.

Desesperado en su búsqueda, no conseguía dar con aquella bolsita de papel. La agonía se hacía más fuerte, el sentimiento de que moriría ahogado se hacía más real. Jadeaba con fuerza en aquella desesperación.

-K-Kaworu…- susurró entre jadeos mientras de manera nerviosa abría la puerta de su habitación.

No sabía dónde estaba el joven de ojos carmín, pero lo necesitaba. Aquel era el único que se había adentrado en su persona, que había desnudado su frágil corazón. Era doloroso incluso pensar que podía desaparecer como lo hacía cada vez en sus sueños o pesadillas.

Dejó la puerta abierta y se recostó en la cama para tratar de calmarse mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Manteniendo sus ojos a penas abiertos trataba de relajarse una vez más, volvió a susurrar el nombre ajeno mientras sollozaba y gradualmente se fue calmando un poco.

De pronto unos pasos se aproximaban a la alcoba de Shinji, pero al estar tratando de relajarse y volver a la normalidad no se percató de esto. El joven de cabellos grisáceos había ingresado a la modesta habitación a penas iluminada y sintiendo la agitada respiración del contrario. Ya sabía lo que pasaba, sabía qué hacer. Shinji siempre había sido tan frágil.

El ángel se sentó a un lado de la cama y separó el dorso del brazo que cubría el rostro de Shinji y así mismo le sonrió brevemente para finalmente unir sus labios con los del contrario. Adentrándose en aquella suave cavidad para que momentos más tarde recuperara el aliento. Era una tarea bastante particular. El dolor que posiblemente sentía el indefenso joven que estaba recostado, respondiendo paulatinamente a aquel contacto. Ahora, tenía sus orbes abiertos mirándole con aquel brillo generado por las lágrimas acumuladas. Se separó un poco después para así dejar que el contrario respirara con normalidad.

-Shinji… en realidad parece que sufres demasiado- dijo Kaworu de pronto mientras acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros.-Fue bueno haber venido, el destino quiere que proteja tu frágil existencia…

Sentenció con sus ojos llenos de sentimiento, realmente el ángel sentía una atracción por el contrario, algo conocido como tabú en aquella tierra, pero no sentía el menor remordimiento. Era un ángel, no tenía sentimientos humanos. Pero si poseía algo así como el entendimiento leve de éstos, la curiosidad y el deseo de poseer. Todo después de verlo por primera vez. Aquel corazón tan endeble que gritaba desesperado ser amado, protegido y comprendido.

La mirada de Shinji le seguía con un leve color en sus mejillas. Un suave temblor en el cuerpo del joven antes de tratar de incorporarse nuevamente, su garganta dolía un poco debido al sobreesfuerzo. Una sonrisa con un deje de tristeza había en el rostro del oji azul, el cual simplemente "ignoró" aquel compañero.

-Gracias… otra vez- comentó avergonzado el tercer niño- Esto… esto es cada vez peor. Kaworu- lo miró medio desesperado- Siento que esto ha pasado una y otra vez, ¿cómo puede ser posible? No quiero pensar más, no tengo derecho a pasar por algo así una y otra vez. No puede ser cierto- Decía mientras con cada palabra volvía a desesperarse. Por otro lado, Kaworu se sentía un tanto desconcertado, nunca había visto a Shinji así. Tan angustiado; pero algo en su pecho dolía, no sabía qué era pero las palabras de su compañero no parecían tan sin sentido como hubiera pensado en otro momento. Sin percatarse hasta que Shinji deslizó su mano por su mejilla… estaba llorando y no sentía que tuviera motivos para hacerlo.

De pronto Kaworu abrazó con fuerza Shinji y luego de unos minutos le miró como siempre lo hacía, con aquellos ojos llenos de deseo, curiosidad y ahora un deje de angustia.

-Quiero que me digas qué es lo que has estado soñando. Trata de recordar cada uno de estos sueños. ¿Si, shinji?- dijo mientras tomaba con suavidad sus mejillas y observaba cómo el rostro de éste se tornaba más sombrío y triste.

-No puedo… no quiero Kaworu, es muy doloroso- dijo el joven elegido.

-Vamos, estoy aquí- sonrió- dime qué pasó en cada uno de ellos.

Kaworu necesitaba confirmar si aquello que estaba pasando por su mente podía ser real y así mismo si aquello era real,si es pregunta creo que le faltan los signos cómo idear un pensamiento lo más objetivo posible.

El joven elegido tragó saliva y miró un tanto sombrío a su camarada; un gran suspiro salió de su boca y luego se dispuso a contar. Un sueño tras otro… Llorando en ocasiones mientras relataba algunos sueños o parte de estos…

-Cuando todo parecía estar bien la alarma sonó y volví a ingresar al eva 01. Bajo las órdenes que tenía… yo- yo debía eliminar al último ángel –explicaba- y ahí estabas tú, bajando para encontrar a Adán. Diablos faltan los signos ¿no? por qué debía ser así- se desvío unos segundos- El eva 02 era contralado por ti. Cuando te atrapé con el eva ahí estabas, diciéndome que era yo, la humanidad quien merecía vivir y que acabara contigo. Lo hacía y mi desesperanza se volvía insoportable- se lamentaba mientras pasaba su mano por ambos ojos los cuales había limpiado ya un sinfín de veces debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir mientras narraba.

Kaworu simplemente le observaba mientras escuchaba atento aquel relato que en instantes hasta parecía irreal. Pero no podía decir aquello porque si fuera irreal, todo lo que pasaba en aquel instante era algo así como el preludio de lo que narraba su compañero. Sin decir una palabra más el joven de cabellos medios grises escuchaba atento lo que seguía. Algo que duró no solo uno, sino dos, tres, cinco, ocho… Recuerdos o sueños que el joven Shinji tenía una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Por último: Habían pasado muchos años, yo estaba encerrado o más bien aislado. Nerv ya no era lo que conocía y según entendía solo se reducía a la fuerza enemiga del universo. Mi padre seguía siendo el líder de aquella organización que estaba denigrada por aquellos que habían trabajado con entusiasmo bajo sus acento- ya se lo puse- órdenes. Yo, yo… era tratado como un bicho extraño por estar en aquel sitio- Buscó la mirada ajena para así poder sentir el alivio de que solo estaba contando un terrible sueño (una vez más)- Después, después Rei fue a buscarme y así volví una vez más a Nerv. Pero Rei no era Rei y en aquel demacrado recinto todo parecía una burla de lo que había sido Nerv hace años atrás. Los días pasaban y pasan y ahí estabas tú, tocando el piano- Sus ojos volvieron a volverse llorosos- Era como el encuentro más hermoso del mundo, la música que se deslizaba por tus dedos era hipnotizante, cautivante y ciertamente había producido un regocijo que hasta el momento no había tenido en aquel lugar al que me habían 'obligado' a ir. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y así continuo su relato por un momento más. Contando todo lo que había sucedido posteriormente y finalmente llegó a la parte de la historia que no quería contar- Como te había dicho. Pusieron ese extraño collar en mi cuello cuando había recobrado la memoria y habían dicho que si yo subía a EVA se activaría y mi cabeza volaría, estaba siempre intranquilo pero tu tomaste una vez más mi sufrimiento y lo quitaste y pusiste en tu cuello. Diablos ¿Por qué lo habías hecho? En verdad era injusto…- Comenzaba a llorar nuevamente mientras el joven de tez nívea miraba algo acongojado.- Finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Subimos a EVA, aquel nuevo EVA el cual debía ser usado por dos pilotos; estamos sincronizados cumpliendo con nuestra última misión pero tú te diste cuenta que esto había sido una trampa de mi padre para provocar el cuarto impacto. Como sea, una vez activaste tu poder y la maldita máquina se activó y yo…-grito desesperado- Yo no podía hacer nada porque te veía tan claramente pero nos separaba una estúpida pared que no podía atravesar y así luego de decirme un par de cosas tu… diablos, tú finalmente terminaste siendo víctima de aquella cosa que estaba destinada a mí y así tu cuerpo desapareció dejando solo sangre como evidencia de que habías existido. Una vez más era aquel imbécil que te había hecho morir por salvarme. Una vez más mi cuerpo y mi alma se vaciaban dejando solo un cascarón vacío. Porqué ¿de qué me servía vivir si tú no estabas a mi lado? Diablos… maldición- maldecía el niño elegido una y otra vez- No quiero perderte una vez más- lloraba con frenesí.

Todo aquello lo había descolocado, sabía en su interior que pese a lo loco que sonara todo eso que acababa de escuchar; en realidad podía ser verdad porque su alma y su cuerpo así lo sentían. Pero no entendía por qué Shinji recordaba aquello y el apenas podía tener aquel sentimiento en su pecho. Acaso el hecho de ser un ángel no le daba más… ¿beneficios?, ¿sería solo una condena? O quizás solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Probablemente alguien debía despertar de aquel cruel sueño y nuevamente el que sufría era Shinji.

Si pensaba de manera detenida, podía notar que el joven elegido siempre había tenido una existencia frágil, pero a la vez tremendamente poderosa ¿sería quizás que los poderosos son los que más sufren? Porque sienten más que los otros o simplmente Shinji era más sensible a todo lo que ocurría. Después de todo si miramos su pasado; aquello no eran más que desdichas. Primero su madre desaparecía frente a sus ojos por eva, un padre obsesionado con la imagen de su amada que jamás pudo amar a su hijo. Aquello que había quedado de la unión de él y su esposa; ahora simplemente veía a aquel niño como un peón útil para llevar a cabo sus planes y desde luego que como ángel también está dentro de las maquinaciones de Ikari padre. Realmente los humanos daban miedo en ocasiones porque su voluntad podía atravesar un sinfín de obstáculos y permanecer prácticamente inmaculada.

Ahora, debía buscar una manera de salir de la condena en la que estaba. No por él sino por Shinji, y por qué no. Para poder estar toda una vida junto ha quien amaba.

¿Kaworu? –comentó un Shinji sollozante

Disculpa, parece que mi mente estaba algo lejos – Sonrió con ternura mientras deslizaba su mano por aquellos cabellos castaños.

Los días pasaron y parecía que todo estaba yendo según lo orquestado, era como estar encerrado en una burbuja con muchos universos dentro que podían ser reemplazados a diestra y siniestra de quien presumían era el que los estaba guiando en aquel instante como si fueran las simples piezas de un juego.

Las crisis de Shinji parecían aumentar día con día. Incluso habían llegado a la conclusión de que por primera vez en todos los arcos que habían vivido juntos, debían hacer eso. Vivir juntos, en la misma habitación. Compartir algo más que momentos.

Tener cerca de Kaworu lo reconfortaba, en aquel instante tan desalentador no podía hacer más que disfrutar de lo que le quedaba junto a su ángel. El calor que sentían mutuamente de sus cuerpos los hacía entrar en una paz singular, la cual en parte lograba quitar de su mente todo aquello que luego de un tiempo recién habían podido digerir de manera más elocuente, ya que de ninguna manera les parecía real todo aquello, era solo un juego cruel en que habían tenido la mala suerte de caer.

Un día, después de que buscaran una y mil maneras de zafarse de aquello. A Shinji se le ocurrió algo, algo que sin duda no era un final feliz para ambos. Así como todas las veces anteriores, pero al menos creía que podría cortar aquel fatigoso ciclo que habían estado llevando como si cada uno de sus momentos no fueran más que ilusiones. Pero no podía hablar, debía esperar y prepararse.

-Kaworu… ¿Quieres besarme? –Comentó de pronto Shinji mientras observaba a Kaworu desde arriba, quien descansaba en su regazo mientras leía un libro.

El joven de orbes carmín quitó el libro de su rostro y sonrió sin ocultar la pequeña sorpresa que esas palabras habían significado para sí. Después de todo Shinji jamás le había pedido algo así, siquiera nunca había tenido algún tipo de insinuación. Como si temiera de lo que después de profundizar pudiera pasar. Se levantó y luego se acomodó para quedar a su nivel; acercó su mano a la mejilla y después besó la mejilla contraria. Miró al joven que parecía estar sonrojado.

Iremos lento ¿te parece? –dijo amable como de costumbre- pero no demasiado- soltó después de una leve risita.

Shinji simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos esperando el toque contrario, anhelaba sus labios, no como un salva vidas. Porque al final siempre que sus labios se unían eran porque el menor estaba teniendo una crisis.

Finalmente Kaworu besó los labios de aquel corazón de cristal que tanto le hacía sentir. Era un beso totalmente puro y desinteresado. ¿Acaso todo aquello era amor? Porque jamás había podido jactarse de haberlo sentido.

Vamos a perdernos en el abismo del tiempo. Olvidemos por un instante el destino que nos ha tocado y por una vez disfrutemos de lo que sería una vida juntos- Susurró Kaworu mientras rozaba los labios del joven castaño.

Al final, no queda más que soñar. Pensar que he escuchado estas canciones billones de veces y que mi corazón siempre ha deseado algo que jamás tendré.- Cerró sus ojos- No es que tenerte no sea suficiente, es algo como la desesperanza tangible de que solo eres una herramienta. Y claro, no me importaría si fuera así por parte de un desconocido. Sin embargo, saber que quien te engendró no puede darte una pisca de afecto me revuelve el estómago. Es decir, sabemos que este mundo está maldito, que los seres humanos han ensuciado continuamente su entorno y por supuesto a ellos mismos, pero ¿era tan difícil siquiera fingir que sientes algo por tu estúpido hijo? –soltó con pesadez, al final todo lo que venía sintiendo hace tiempo no eran más que decepciones y tristezas- es ridículo todo esto, no puedo creer que haya nacido para ser un mártir sin sentido. Una muñeca del destino que no tiene más que seguir el camino que han trazado para su efímera vida – suspiro- y claro, no lo digo de manera física, sino espiritual si lo quieres llamar de alguna manera. Porque al final siempre quedo vivo y el peso de las vidas se acumula en mí sin siquiera saber el porqué de las crisis que sufro. El porqué de una continúa desesperación y soledad. Porque luego de que mueres me quedo vacío y parece que ya nada es igual…

Aunque es ridículo, es un hecho que moriría una y otra vez por tenerte con vida, pero al final tu sufrimiento se prolonga y yo sin poder estar a tu lado es como si me desligara. Me doy cuenta que en realidad he sido bastante egoísta… pedirte que me mates, hacer que me veas morir una y otra vez. –En realidad no era como si en realidad ambos hubieran decidido lo que sus vidas pasadas habían hecho y así mismo no era que fueran vidas pasadas. Solo eran ellos mismos en diferentes momentos. Como si el tiempo se congelara, cambiara de escenario y sus recuerdos bloqueados.

"_Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas infinitas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz!" - Romeo y Julieta_

Se quedaron por largo rato tendidos en la cama sin hacer nada, tan solo disfrutando de aquella compañía mutua. A veces se besaban y otras se abrazaban; en ocasiones su deseo parecía desbordarse de cada poro de su piel y en otras, solo el silencio y el calor de su piel los confortaba. Eran como una vieja pareja que no estaba como adolescentes locos por el sexo. Pese a que ellos mismos fueran unos chiquillos, pero sus memorias podían decir lo contrario y en parte. Llevar su relación a otro nivel daba miedo, porque no sabían cuándo llegaría el final y aunque pasaran casi todos sus días en aquella habitación. Debían aún seguir las órdenes de la organización.

"_El amor es el emblema de la eternidad: confunde la noción del tiempo; borra toda la memoria de un comienzo, todo el temor de un final." – Germaine De Staël _

Finalmente había pasado un mes desde aquello entre misiones y misiones simplemente no quedaba demasiado tiempo para que estuvieran juntos y mucho menos para que pudieran pensar en algo juntos para romper aquel ciclo maldito.

Los habían llamado para una última misión. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación; desde luego los hechos eran completamente diferentes por lo que no sabían cuándo podría ocurrir todo. El preludio de una historia incierta en su cronología, pero cierta en el desenlace de ésta.

Shinji había tomado una decisión y no la dejaría pasar. Aún no era momento de decirle a Kaworu y tampoco podía, puesto que hasta ese momento habían estado separados por órdenes de Gendo Ikari. _La última misión; roja como la sangre _era un hecho que no se podía negar. Todo estaba dispuesto para que se llevara a cabo la obra, pero… ¿serían capaces de liberarse?

Se anunció que la noche próxima sería el día para llevar a cabo el movimiento de todo NERV, se había evacuado a toda la ciudad e incluso a las personas de bajo rango en la organización. Solo quedaba un puñado, el cual estaría trabajando directamente en la misión. Tanto Rei, como Asuka esperaban la señal para comenzar a moverse, pues serían las que terminarían de hacer los preparativos en la zona. Tenían unas horas limitadas para estar juntos, todo indicaba que sería su última noche juntos , por lo que ya no podían esperar más. Si iban a unir sus cuerpos, si realmente iban a abrir sus corazones. Aquella, era su última oportunidad.

Shinji pensé en llegar primero a la habitación que compartía con el ángel. Pese a saber lo que ocurriría simplemente estaba en una extraña paz. Llamémoslo "la calma antes de la tormenta". Ese día había podido salir para así conseguir algunos vegetales y así realizar la cena. Por eso quería estar antes que Kaworu en la habitación, sin embargo, el ángel siempre se adelantaba y ahí estaba. Leyendo un libro recostado en el pequeño sofá que tenían en la habitación. Una sonrisa reemplazando un saludo y simplemente se pusieron a realizar sus tareas. Shinji por su parte se había dispuesto a preparar la comida. Era algo sencillo y liviano, pero era ideal antes de una misión.

La cena consistía de: unos tempuras de verduras, sopa de miso y unos fideos thai con otro surtido de verduras, un zumo de fruta y frutillas de postre. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era algo que podrían disfrutar de manera apacible.

Al final comieron y rieron. Todo estaba en una extraña y acogedora paz, como si todo recuerdo triste hubiera desaparecido y en su corazón solo existiera aquella aparente felicidad.

Ambos habían estado conversando y mirando un libro de texto que Shinji había conseguido en la tienda y aún en ocasiones Kaworu hacía comentarios dignos de un niño de primaria, eso en parte era una de las cosas que el ángel tenía, conformaban aquella persona muchas veces burlesca y juguetona con cierto deje infantil. Y al mismo tiempo, Shinji que muchas veces a los ojos ajenos parecía tímido y solitario se soltaba más y era algo más vivaz de lo que se mostraba a los ojos anexos a su persona. Ya en la cama, acostados, Shinji usando el brazo de su compañero de almohada y con aquel sosiego que producía en interior, el joven elegido suspiró para finalmente acercarse más al contrario y así mirarlo con ternura. Depositó un cálido beso en sus labios y se apartó un instante.

Ya no nos queda más tiempo Kaworu- Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños- Sabes, recordé algo que te dije en algún momento de la historia y me produce cierta gracia.

¿Qué es lo que decías?

"¡No te odio! ¡Jamás dije que te odiaba! –sonrió luego de decir aquello- Y supongo que siempre ha sido así, nunca sentí odio, quizás un poco de desconfianza en un comienzo. Pero si me preguntas ahora… Ahora solo siento amor.

Si tuviera que describir lo que siento por ti, creo que amor sería la definición- comentó algo pensativo- supongo que el amor es… Amar tanto a esa persona que no te importaría dar la vida por ella, y que en realidad quisieras tener siempre a tu lado para que nada le pasara, para que nunca sufriera y simplemente pudiera sentir todo el amor que tienes para entregar. ¿o no?

Si hablamos de lo que tomo por amor, supongo que es algo muy similar a lo que dices. El amor nos vuelve débiles, nos ciega y nos hace más egoísta de lo que ya somos los humanos. Pero elijo ser esa clase de persona estúpida que sufre y vive el amor. Porque sin el amor que te tengo, no me queda nada.

Apagaron las luces de su habitación y una débil luz se filtraba por un hueco de la cortina, era tan tenue que a penas y podían verse los cuerpos de los jóvenes. Abrazados mientras se daban un suave beso. Explorando aquellas cavidades tantas veces visitadas lograban que su respiración se cortara y así mismo comenzara a alborotarse todo en su interior. El cosquilleo cerca de vientre y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora. Mientras sus manos solo anhelaban sentir la piel ajena , como si fundirse en uno solo quisieran.

Delicados toques, ambos partícipes de aquel ritual en el cual exploraban sus cuerpos de manera atenta, como para recordar por siempre aquello que estaban haciendo. Quitando los restos de ropa y así dejando expuesta su virilidad. Shinji sentía algo de vergüenza, pero a la vez el deseo comenzaba a nublar aquella razón que luchaba por mantenerse a flote; y por otro lado Kaworu estaba extasiado con aquella exhibición que tenía ante sus ojos. Desde luego que el cuerpo de su compañero le producía algo que ningún otro cuerpo hacía y así mismo sentía la excitación a flor de piel.

Un beso más, una caricia más. El ángel estaba posicionado sobre Shinji sin llegar a hacer peso sobre su cuerpo, mientras probaba aquella piel tan suave que hasta parecía un pecado que alguien pudiera sentirse tan bien al tacto. Una de sus manos tocaba el sexo ajeno y aquellos sonidos tímidos que comenzaba a emitir el joven moreno eran como aquella música que aviva el alma. Un movimiento continuo en el sexo. Quería probarlo y lo hizo, se acercó más y lo lamió lenta y profundamente. Podía sentir la esencia ajena en su lengua y mientras complacía con su boca a su compañero, su mano se dirigía hasta su propio miembro para poder confortarlo de buena manera.

K-Kaworu… siento que me corro, detente. No quiero ensuciarte –comentó Shinji entre jadeos. El ángel le miró mientras seguía en aquello, hasta que el menor sin poder aguantar más se corrió en la boca ajena. Y como si de un manjar se tratara, Kaworu se relamió los labios y sonrió.

Vamos, nada que venga de ti estará sucio para mí. Además, esto no me matará. Ahora déjame sentir más de ti. Déjame explorar cada parte de este hermoso cuerpo. –comentó con evidente excitación en su voz.

El sexo del joven castaño estaba nuevamente erecto, sin duda alguna la excitación también se había apoderado de su ser. Con una de sus manos buscó el falo de su compañero de cabellos grisáceos, sintiendo aquella dureza entre sus dedos comenzó a moverse tal como lo había hecho momentos atrás el ángel. Aquel momento era tan íntimo, secreto y placentero; sus corazones parecían latir al unísono y sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Un curioso dedo del ángel viajó por el glúteo del joven Shinji y luego de acariciarlo se deslizó un poco más y llegó hasta su entrada, dándole un suave toque, logrando que toda la espina dorsal de su compañero sintiera una descarga eléctrica. Volvió a masajear el miembro de éste y con el líquido pre seminal lubricó sus dedos para luego introducir suave y lentamente un dedo en el interior ajeno, abriéndose paso en una cálida y desconocida cavidad. Shinji se agitó por la intromisión, pero más que dolor era incómodo y extraño. Pero quería sentir más, por lo que su proximidad fue aún mayor y una oleada se sensaciones se hacían presentes en los cuerpos de ambos. Era una excitación por descubrir aquellas nuevas sensaciones y a la vez el ser explorado por aquel el explorador.

Luego de que Kaworu trabajó en aquella zona, por fin de dispuso a cortar aquella distancia que aún existía entre los dos y se volvió uno con su compañero. Se sentía más que solo placer, el poder conectarse con alguien de aquella manera no era algo como beber un café por la mañana, no era cotidiano y llenaba cada partícula de su ser. Shinji sentía que su respiración quería salir de manera rápida, de manera torpe y arrebata, lo que salía de su boca eran gemidos sutiles y profundos que quedaban impregnados en los oídos del joven de tez pálida.

Un vaivén comenzaba, y la unión de sus cuerpos era inminente. Se sentía como llegar al cielo, pero sin haber muerto. Era como descubrir algo que nadie creía existía pero solo tú tenías la dicha de haberlo descubierto. Algo que solo podía ser compartido por ellos dos y que quedaría marcado en su mente y corazón por la eternidad.

"_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd." – Alphonse de Lamartine _

Finalmente luego de aquella noche de develamiento, encuentro y nuevas sensaciones. Salieron a su misión con un lazo más fuerte que el de todas las vidas que habían vivido hasta ahora. Daba miedo pensar en lo mucho que te puedes unir a alguien; pero también estaba el regocijo de tener a alguien con quien ser tú mismo. Sin embargo, los cuentos de hadas trágicos están destinados a terminar mal. Pero en aquel momento Shinji quería elegir qué tan mal iba a terminar todo.

Durante días y días habías estado pensado al respecto y antes de llegar al lugar citado se detuvo unos instantes para reflexionar. Se podría decir que era una decisión estúpida, pero a la vez era la única manera que había encontrado para zafarse de aquel ciclo en el que estaba metido.

Tenía su traje puesto, todo estaba listo; y al llegar al hangar en donde se encontraba su eva y el de Kaworu. Era el momento de cumplir con lo encomendado pero no lo haría, por fin había visto la solución y en esta ocasión sería él, el que hiciera algo egoísta. No sabía si era la mejor decisión y nunca lo sabría. Pero su resolución era fuerte.

Cuando llegó al lado de Kaworu sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos. Rememoraba y llegaba a la triste conclusión de que su amor era trágico, pero a la vez pensaba que gracias a ese amor se habían reencontrado o al menos había podido recordar todo lo que había pasado.

"_¿Acaso no existe en mi cuerpo una especie de limbo de la memoria donde todos los recuerdos cruciales van acumulándose y convirtiéndose en lodo?__(…)" – Haruki Murakami_

La mirada del niño elegido desconcertó a Kaworu, porque parecía llena de un sentimiento que podía descifrar y siquiera podía imaginar que algo fuera a pasar. Solo quería que hablara pronto porque los segundos parecían avanzar espantosamente lento. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kaworu, quiero que me escuches. Esto es importante –comentó de pronto Ikari hijo.

Vamos Shinji, no me asustes y dime de una vez –soltó una risita nerviosa.

Llegué a una conclusión para detener todo lo que hemos pasado… probablemente no te gustará pero si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…- dijo antes de mirar al suelo triste, se sentía tan desolado. Sabía que llegado el momento se sentiría así, pero era lo que debía hacer – No quiero subir al eva, es por eso que este es el minuto.

No digas cosas extrañas Shinji- respondió en un hilillo de voz porque sin que terminara de hablar Kaworu ya se podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar.

Mátame, es la única manera Kaworu… hazlo ahora que podemos decidir por nosotros mismos.- Le miró a los ojos con los propios desbordándose de lágrimas.

No me pidas eso, todo menos eso… No ahora – Kaworu se quebró unos instantes, pero debía ser un soporte. Y también sabía que Shinji hablaba en serio y quizás tenía razón.

Te amo.

Te amo.

No dijeron más y se miraron durante minutos, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. Shinji le pasó una pequeña pistola simplemente esperó lo inevitable. Una última mirada a los ojos de quien amaba y un último respiro.

"bang". Sonó el disparo y a los segundos caía el cuerpo de Shinji al suelo cubriendo este con su líquido vital a borbotones. Kaworu por primera vez pudo sentir lo que Shinji había sentido una y otra vez. El dolor era más del que se había imaginado y encima de su propia mano, pero habían ganado por sobre los deseos de Gendo Ikari, siquiera habían logrado que ambos subieran al eva. Aunque se apresuraran Shinji no iba a regresar a la vida… Todo acababa ahí.

"_How can I get used to__  
><em>_How can I forget you__  
><em>_Will I get used to__  
><em>_Sleeping alone__I never used to__  
><em>_How did I get to__  
><em>_Ever get used to__  
><em>_Sleeping alone__Tomorrow is a long time__  
><em>_Forgetting so long__  
><em>_I loved you a lifetime__  
><em>_I loved you long__Someday, somehow__  
><em>_Somewhere down the line__  
><em>_If you save your heart for mine__  
><em>_We'll meet again, we'll meet again__Will I get used to__  
><em>_Can I forget you__  
><em>_Don't want to get used to__  
><em>_Dancing alone__Love was my shoreline__  
><em>_I stare myself blind__  
><em>_Now was not our time__  
><em>_No I let you down__Someday, somehow__  
><em>_Somewhere down the line__  
><em>_If you save your heart for mine__  
><em>_We'll meet again, we'll meet again__Some last, some die__  
><em>_Some love wait till its time__  
><em>_If you save your heart for mine__  
><em>_We'll meet again, we'll meet again"_

_Sleeping Alone – Lykke Li_

En un instante, luego de sentir que pasaban minutos, horas, de haber visto el cuerpo de su amante caer, comprendió que en realidad no valía la pena huir de aquel ciclo. Porque si no podían estar juntos de todas formas, ¿para qué habían vivido? El joven ángel tomó el arma y de una vez por todas sonrió como lo hacía con Shinji. Si Dios existía, si él era un ángel… entonces rogaba que Él se apiadara de sus almas y les hiciera reencontrarse otra vez.

-Te amo Shinji Ikari, nos volveremos a encontrar… - "Bang" sonó el disparo que se dio el joven de orbes carmín- espero…

Y los dos cuerpos, uno junto al otro quedaron tendidos en el suelo, hasta que trataron de salvarlos. Pero fue inútil. Habían ganado y solo alguien de toda la gente que estaba presente sabía lo que significaban sus muertes.

-Ganaron.


End file.
